Rivalry for Sasuke!
by akatsukiichan
Summary: Mikazuki Maoi leaves with Sasuke to go to Orochimaru. Rated M for future extreme violence, coarse language, and maybe even a lemon :0 Depends. SasukexOC story, romance and kissing. Rivalry with 3 girls for Sasuke's heart.
1. To Orochimaru's

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto... or anyone/anything you recognize or have seen before in an anime. I only own my OC's... and (maybe) Mikazuki Maoi. **

**Author's Note: There's a part missing that was in the regular Naruto-anime storyline, but this is my story so... Just deal with it, or just not read. Okay? Okay. **

**-- --**

Hi, I'm Mikazuki Maoi, and I'm 12 years-old. I have brown hair that's a little bit longer than shoulder-length, and light pink eyes. As a Konoha ninja, I'm in Team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. I use hand-to-hand combat skills, taijutsu and 2 kodachis to fight. I wear pretty basic ninja clothing, consisting of a fishnet shirt I wear under a black jacket, black capris with pockets, and traditional ninja sandals. There's not much to say about my childhood, and my personality? You'll find-out soon enough!

--

I've known Sasuke from a long way back. We've been friends for forever, as long as I can remember. However, ever since Itachi Uchiha killed the Uchiha clan, we've been more distant and talked less. Sasuke himself is more solitary and doesn't seem to share secrets and other important things with me. But that's OK now, because coincidently, we are on the same team. I somehow feel that our connection that was broken a long time ago has now been healed... Well, at least I hope so.

It was only around 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I was lying back relaxing on my bed, when started to drift off into a deep sleep. When I woke-up, it was 9:00 PM. I decided to go and take a walk around Konoha's streets, so I gathered all my epuipment (weapons) just in case anything were to happen. Walking down the streets, I saw a cement bench and was going to take a rest when I saw Sasuke. He was pacing around, with a backpack, as if he was going somewhere.

Before he saw me, I quickly hid behind a tree, near some bushes and small plants. He couldn't see me here. I started to observe him as he walked around.

Then I saw Sakura walking, who she stopped to see Sasuke. Her eyes diverted to where the curse-mark would be if the clothe he was wearing wasn't in the way. Sasuke stopped walking, too and said, "What are you doing... wandering around here at night?" he finished.

"Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road," Sakura quietly said while kind of hanging her head.

Starting to walk past Sakura who was in his way, Sasuke ordered, "Go home and sleep."

When Sasuke was around 4 feet past Sakura and still slowly walking, tears formed in Sakura's eyes and started to run down her cheeks. "Why?" She turned half of her body around, enough to face Sasuke who was still walking. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke shot back at her questions. "It's none of your business!"

Now, really visible and wet rivers were forming and rapidly falling down Sakura's face.

"Stop concering yourself about what I do."

Sakura seemed as if she was about to fall apart, inside-out. "You've... always hated me... huh? Do y-you remember... the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen?"

"..." No response.

"The day you and I were here alone... you got mad at me, remember?" Sakura seemed to have a flashback of something.

_**:Sakura's Flashback:**_

_**Sakura (with long hair) was standing there near Sasuke and commented something about Naruto. "Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?" **_

_**Sasuke squinted his eyes and glared at Sakura, who was totally unaware of it.**_

_**"... If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you." Sakura finished. "That's why he's so selfish." **_

_**"... The solitude," Sasuke quietly said.**_

_**"What?" **_

_**"You can't even compare it to when your parents get mad at you." **_

_**Sakura had a kind of concerned look on her face. "What is the matter?" **_

_**Turning his head around a bit, Sasuke stated, "You're annoying."**_

_**:End of Flashback:**_

After a few seconds of complete silence, Sasuke said: "I don't remember."

A tear drop falling off of Sakura's face again, she said, "Makes sense... That's something that happened a while back." I could easily tell that Sakura was trying to hide back the shock of Sasuke's response and suppressing the tears. "But that's when everything started..." she said, faking a smile. "You and I... And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but... Above all... It was fun!"

Putting up a smile to try to hide her real emotions, Sakura said once again, "I know about your clan..." She looked away a bit. "But revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you... nor I."

You couldn't see Sasuke's face, only his mouth because his hair was hiding his eyes, and he was at an angle where I could only hear, but not see much of him. "Just as I thought..." was what he said.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path from you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up to now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end." Sasuke paused for a second. "That's my purpose in life. I can't become you or Naruto."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?!" Sakura yelled. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now... I have a family and I have friends... But if you're gone, to me, it's the same as being alone!!"

"From here on, a new path will open to all of us," Sasuke calmly said.

"I...! I love you so much!" Sakura screamed. "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So... Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something!!! So please stay here... with me!" Sakura started crying again. "If you can't stay, take me with you!"

Sasuke just turned around, smirked a bit and said, "You really _are _annoying!" Then he started walking again.

Running to catch up, Sakura threatened, "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"

At that moment, Sasuke kind of 'teleported' behind Sakura, making Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "Sakura... Thank you." A few seconds after that, there was a light 'thud' noise and Sakura fell. Before that happened, Sasuke picked her up and laid her down on the cold, cement bench.

I figured right about now was the right time, so I jumped out of my hiding-place and teleported a few feet behind Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I called out.

Sasuke turned around and said, "Mikazuki. What are you doing?" His attitude didn't seem as cold as it was towards Sakura a few minutes ago, so I guess the friendship between us wasn't that bad.

"Sasuke, don't leave. I won't let you!" I said, while pulling out a kunai with my left hand. I stood in position, ready to fight. "If you're going to... you'll have to fight me first!" I was totally prepared. Hell if I'd let Sasuke go to Orochimaru-rapist!! 'I won't let you...!' I thought.

"... You really want to fight?" Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

"Yes! I'm going to fight you! You're not gonna to leave!" I said. Just then, the most retarded thought popped into my head. 'Then again, I might not have to fight him... I could just go along with him to Orochimaru.' Shaking that thought away, I focused on Sasuke. He was pretty strong, I knew that by the missions we've done together as a team.

"Hn. You know what happened to me in my past. I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha. I'm an avenger, and this is the path my heart's decided. No one's going to stop me..." Sasuke's eyes and nose were hidden from me, yet again, his hair was covering them, giving him a mysterious, deadly appearance. "... Not even you," he finished.

My eyes widened. 'N-Not even me? So he still does think of me as a close friend... or something like it,' I thought.

Being off guard, Sasuke teleported in front of me, and slapped the kunai out of my hand. 'Crap!' I thought. Being quite close to me, Sasuke leaned a bit in my face. I kind of leaned back, almost falling back in the process, whereas Sasuke teleported again behind me and pushed me up with a rough push. He whispered in my ear, "Or... you can come with me. Your choice. I'll be standing near the tree you were hiding behind, come here within 10 minutes or I'm leaving."

He then poofed away with a cloud of smoke.

'What? He actually _asked _me if I wanted to accompany him on his journey to get revenge on Itachi?! What the hell?!?!' I thought. 'Should I take him up on that offer...? He could just say that to buy himself time. Well, earlier I _did _think about going along with him...' Just realizing that I has just used-up about 4 or 5 precious minutes thinking, I quickly went back to my house to gather my stuff. I decided I was going with Sasuke.

Back at my house (where I quietly crept back in) in my room, I got my stuff and put it in a backpack I would wear. Like the important things: underwear, a few shirts and pants... Getting my weapon (kodachi), I was about to jump out the window when I remembered something extremely important. Backing up, I looked through a drawer and put a wallet-looking item in one of my pockets. Inside, there was a long list of family pictures. It's a real treasure to me... Then I left to meet-up with Sasuke.

When I was back at where he told me he'd be, I saw him. 'So he really did wait. It wasn't some kind of lie to buy him time so he could leave,' I thought. Walking up to him, he sensed me and said, "Okay, let's go."

We were now walking side-by-side (but not so close) in a forest, Sasuke seeming to know where he was going. It was kind of foggy that night, so we couldn't see more than 2 feet in front of us. Also... it's kind of embarrassing to say, but I think I may've developed a crush for Sasuke ever since I was put on the same team with him and have gotten to know him better. It may not have seemed like it when I was going to fight him, but it's true. I like him. There was total silence between Sasuke and I except for the sound of our footsteps. It made me feel nervous and fidgety, and I didn't want to accidentally trip or fall. 'Don't make a fool of myself...' I told myself.

'Why did Sasuke as me to come with him?' That random question popped in my head. I wanted to ask him that, so I did. It'd be breaking the silence, too. "Sasuke, why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Because. You're pretty strong for a girl, and we're... friends." Sasuke emotionlessly said. His face was a stoic as ever. "Right?"

"Y-yeah!" I said happily. 'So we are friends. That's good...' A blush was rising on my face, it was good to know that everything between was well, _okay_, and that he acknowledged me as strong for a female.

**FF (Fastforward) Walking**

Figuring that we weren't going to arrive until a long while later, I just started to walk in the direction Sasuke was walking in. Then Sasuke stopped, so I stopped too. "Sasuke, are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yes. We're here." he replied.

Just then, someone emerging from the thick fog appeared, he was wearing a hoodie-cloak thing, and he had glasses on. I could also tell that he had grayish silver hair. "Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you," the stranger said. Something then like a floorboard disguised to blend in like the dirt-ground opened, revealing a long set of stairs. The hooded stranger started to walk down the stairs, and so did Sasuke. So I just followed.

The second we were inside, the door slammed shut, scaring the living shit out of me. 'Holy fuck!' I thought. Now, it was totally dark, with no light whatsoever. Lightly grabbing onto Sasuke so I wouldn't trip, we finally arrived at the base of the stairs. There, I looked past Sasuke, to see a large stone-room with lit torches hanging on the sides of the walls. In the middle of the room was a man with light purple eye-shadow looking-thing on his eye lids and a little bit higher, with light green snake-eyes and long, black hair. I automatically recognized him as Orochimaru. We met before in this survival-training test. He was the one that gave Sasuke the curse-mark. Damn him.

Right beside him was a guy shorter than him, with grayish-silver hair in a small, low ponytail. He was also wearing glasses. He looked like the guy who accompanied us in the survival-training test. The one with the scrolls I think... Well, whatever, I may be wrong. I think he forfeited when we were doing the real examination for the one-on-one battles. Oh well, but I couldn't help but be confused. 'Why the hell's Kabuto here!? Is he Orochimaru's comrade?' I thought. Then it occured to me that the hooded figure just outside of this underground hide-out was Kabuto... Well he probably was, anyway.

Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke-kun... so you've decided to come to me after all..." He seemed really pleased. The bastard...

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just continued looking at Orochimaru, who was smirking. "Now then, Kabuto, show Sasuke and this..." he looked at me with disgust. "Who IS this girl, Sasuke-kun?"

"A friend. Her name is Mikazuki Maoi..." was all Sasuke had to say.

"Hm." Orochimaru didn't seem happy about me being with Sasuke. "Kabuto. Show Sasuke and Mikazuki the room they will be staying in."

Walking down a dark, eerie and creepy stone hall with Kabuto in front of Sasuke who was by my side, we soon arrived at a pretty plain-looking door that didn't look any different than the ones I saw while walking down the hall. "This is where you and... Mikazuki will be staying," as he opened the squeaky door. Inside, there were 2 plain beds (pillow 'n blanket), set side-by-side, but not too close. There was a desk with a poorly lit lamp, a bench-thing, and chair. ... That was pretty much it.

'Oh. Wow, that's less than I expected...' I mentally thought to myself.

After Kabuto left and closed the door, I started to sort out all my things. Like getting all my clothes, folding them neatly and then setting them on the bench-thing. Sasuke did the same thing, except with his clothe. I guess since he was a guy and all, clothe weren't that important. After I was done, I sat down on one of the beds, which was the one I picked to be mine.

'Hmm... there's not much to do around here.' I sighed. I wasn't sure what we'd do tomorrow. My best guess was that Sasuke would get stronger by receiving training from Orochimaru or something. '... But what about me?' I mean, Sasuke asked me to come, but why? Seriously, I had no clue. 'I'll find out soon enough, or sometime in the future,' I reassured myself.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Sasuke said, "Mikazuki." It kinda shocked me. I was so deep in thought.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"Go to sleep." I nodded as I laid on my bed.

**-- -- **

**So yeah, Sasuke and you are at Orochimaru's base, and right now you're going to go to sleep. I personally think that the part with Sakura 'trying' to stop Sasuke from leaving was a bit too long. But I wasn't sure how I'd do the rest of the story without that part, so I just went along and watched the episode that had that in it. Basically, I was copying everything word-by-word in that section... everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Please review! Helpful critisizm is highly appreciated! Oh! Please be nice while you're doing it, too! **


	2. Plum Blossom & Drunk Men

I woke up, thinking that I was at home in my room, when I opened my eyes. I saw stone walls, which reminded me that I was no longer at home, but that I left Konoha with Sasuke to go to Orochimaru. Remembering that, my head turned to the right by itself, expecting to see Sasuke sleeping or something. But he wasn't there. The bed's blanket was neatly folded, and it looked like it was new. 'Where the hell did Sasuke go?' I thought. 'Oh yeah, he probably went to train with Orochimaru...'

Stretching my arms and legs, I got up and dressed into my ninja outfit. Slowly opening the door, I looked to the left and right when I heard this weird electric noise that sounded like a thousand birds chirping or something. Following in that direction, I started to walk down the endless, dark halls when I came to a metal door. 'The noise's coming from here, so...' I carefully opened the door a little, not sure what was behind it.

Peering inside, I saw Sasuke with chidori and 3 stick-figures. They were basically strong wooden pieces stabbed hard into the ground, and had another shorter stick tied horizontally, making a cross-shape. A bag filled with cotton or something was tied to the top, made to look like humans. Using chidori, Sasuke destroyed the figures with amazing speed. Sasuke spoke. "This is too easy."

Orochimaru came from a shadow along the dark sides of the room, I didn't even notice him. "Sasuke-kun, this is training... You can't take things like these so quickly..." He smirked as usual, sending chills down my spine. Licking his lips, he said once again, "Sasuke-kun... be patient..."

I was totally disgusted by this snake-bastard. I knew that he wanted Sasuke's eyes (and his body or something), and that was all he wanted. He wasn't taking training seriously, because all he wants is those eyes. The Sharingan. I hoped Sasuke would just kill him, but Sasuke wasn't strong enough to do that. Well, right now he wasn't. I hope he'll just kill him sooner or later... I hated him -- Orochimaru.

"Mikazuki-_chan_, what are you doing here!?" Orochimaru sharply asked. 'Shit he noticed me!' I thought. It would be retarded to run or hide, so I just opened the heavy door and showed myself.

"I just noticed Sasuke was gone and went out to look for him. That's all." I calmy replied. 'Better keep my cool.'

"Hn! Well, Sasuke will be training more frequently and often, early in the mornings. Now you know, so leave!" Orochimaru said, with great displeasure on his face.

Trying to act like I was sorry and stuff, I was about to say 'gomen' when Sasuke interrupted. "Orochimaru, I'm going to stop training right now. I'll do it sometime later." Then he started to walk out the large room, towards me. "Let's go, Mikazuki."

"Okay," I replied. I was happy, I didn't want to be around Orochimaru, or even see his fucking face. Orochimaru was pissed, yeah I could see that, but so what? Like he could do anything...

Leaving the room, so we were walking down a hall way far away from the room Sasuke was training in, I asked him something. "Hey, Sasuke, you already told me why you asked me if I wanted to come along with you... but it seems like I don't have much use here. Err... do you think you could think of something I could do? Like maybe help around or something?"

Sasuke's eyes kind of moved (like his brow moved or a minor facial expression) to show that it was true, and he agreed. "Hn... I'll think or something, okay?"

"Okay then. Tell me when you do," I happily replied. I didn't want to be a nuisance or some useless person just hanging around without doing my part of the deal. Get what I'm saying? Look... for example, I'm not hating on Sakura or anything, but to be honest, most of the missions we've done, she didn't do anything. It was always Sasuke, Naruto and I fighting and stuff. I mean, I might not've been as good as Sasuke, but I friggin' tried.

Walking side-by-side with Sasuke, we were coming to the exit of the hide-out. You know, that place with the long set of stairs, where we first entered. We were walking up and leaving the place for some reason, I didn't know why, I was just following Sasuke. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 'Well, I can follow him. He knows what he'd doing/where he's going,' I thought.

We were walking for around 5 minutes when I saw a beautiful plum blossom tree on a wide and large hill. It was big and I could tell it'd be relaxing cool to sit under. Coincidently, that's exactly where Sasuke led us, to sit at the foot of the plum blossom tree. We were sitting with our backs against the tree. I was sitting there for around 5 minutes when I was starting to get bored. I mean, the weather was great -- it wasn't too hot or cold, there was a light breeze, no bugs whatsoever (not on the tree trunk or flying around us), and the grass was cool. But it was just boring after a while...

"Sasuke-kun... why did you take me here...?" I shyly asked. Yeah, I was nervous around Sasuke, as usual. But I was even more nervous, like I was going to have a nervous breakdown. We were alone, on a wonderful day... It was like a sweet scene between 2 lovers from a romance movie. Not the corny, real cheesie ones where they confess and shit! Eh heh heh... except we aren't lovers.

Totally ignoring me and not answering my question, Sasuke said, "Would you help me get revenge?" I was shocked, not in the bad way. I got kind of a happy feeling, it's hard to explain. Like I was kind of waiting for him to ask me this all along. But I really wasn't. "G-get revenge?"

Sasuke quickly said, "I'm just curious -- that's all." He turned his head a bit to the other side, so I couldn't see. 'Is he blushing...?'

I took in a deep breath. I had a feeling I was going to trip all over my words, so I exhaled. "Yes I would. I'd help you get your revenge..."

I glanced quickly to see Sasuke smile a bit, and mentally screamed in my head. 'Oh my gosh does he want me to help him with revenge?! Does he? He seems happy!!'

A minute or so after the small conversation we had, I started to get a little drowsy, surprisingly. I leaned my head back and tilted it a bit so it was against the bark, like my back. Trying to take a nap and not really go to sleep (that would be embarrassing!), I closed my eyes for about 5 minutes. But I was interrupted when I felt some hot breathing on my neck. 'Wh-what the hell...?' I lazily opened my eyes, things still blurry from being woken from a nice nap.

I saw... some black stringy stuff. 'Hair?' I thought. Then I saw red eyes with strange black patterns in them. Automatically, I recognized this person. "S-Sasuke?!" I shouted, freaking-out. He was pretty close when my eyes adjusted to the light, like he was practically breathing on me. His face was down a bit to my chest, but somewhat near my neck, looking me in the eye. "What are you doing!?" I started to scoot backwards, but my back hitting the tree trunk. "You're too close...!"

While I was trying to get away by scooting backwards, Sasuke took this as a... umm... tease or something and crawled forward. I then stood up abruptly, he was too close. Way too close. I didn't want him doing this... No. Half of me wants this, and then the other half of me doesn't.

...

What the fuck is wrong with me. Here I am, getting all confused and my hearts about to explode because it's beating so fast... and Sasuke's all close and breathing on my neck and his face is really near my chest. I then noticed that Sasuke's face was leveled with my stomach.

It seems like while I was so side-tracked with my thinking, Sasuke saw an opening and grabbed my hands with his hand. Then he held them above my head strongly, which practically made me unable to move at all. Not even my legs/feet (like he was holding my hands a bit higher, so I was kind of standing on my tippy toe). "S-Sasuke...?" I quietly whispered. It was kind of weird, like was this some kind of sick game?

"Mikazuki..." was all he said. He was breathing a bit heavy.

"Sasuke...?" I said once again. 'What's wrong with him...? Is he okay?' I thought.

Then, right when I was about to say something again, his lips crashed on mine. So... now we were kissing. 'My first kiss!' Yeah, that's right, you heard me. This is my first kiss, and it's with Sasuke Uchiha. Did that surprise you? Because it sure surprised me, I never figured I'd be kissing Sasuke. We were friends, but it's like it developed into something _way _more than that... Which I didn't mind. It was okay having my first kiss with Sasuke, for some reason. If it was with some other guy, then it'd be a different story. But this was Sasuke.

Right when I was starting to kind of sink into the kiss, he backed off and removed his lips. Aha... I was a bit too into it and then I almost fell forward. But I quickly caught myself before I fell, you see, I'm kind of clumsy... Guess that's my flaw, in a way.

Sasuke started to walk back to the hide-out, so I started to follow him back. He seemed calm and collected as usual, no different from how his demeanor is anyway. I figured his facial expression would be different from what had just happened. I had honestly no clue as to why he just kissed me and then all of a sudden backed-off. 'Was he playing with me?' I tried to shake off that retarded thought. 'No, he wouldn't do that. Sasuke isn't that kind of guy.'

Back at the hide-out, there was seriously nothing to do. Just like Sasuke had said, he'd go train later with Orochimaru, so I was left alone in our room... sitting on my bed... staring at the dull walls... having no life. Then a thought popped in my head. I was a ninja, here in Orochimaru's hide-out with Sasuke, where Sasuke would receive training from him. 'I'm still a ninja even if I hate Orochimaru and am in his hide-out. So... I should hone my skills and improve, so I won't forget or something,' I thought.

Thinking it was a wonderful idea, I'd go train. 'But where?' The place that Sasuke had just brought me to (the plum blossom tree) was a great place. The tree provided shade, there was even land, the grass wasn't too high so it wouldn't tickle my legs/feet, and it was pretty close to the hide-out. '... I should tell Sasuke or someone just so he'd know where I am in case he's ever wondering.' But he was training and I already interrupted once and I didn't want to let Sasuke think me of annoying, so I just went to the plum blossom tree to train. (I brought my weapons along.)

When I got there, I didn't really see much I could use to train with. I didn't want to throw punches and practice my kicks on the tree of the trunk, that'd hurt a bit. That's when I noticed the beautiful plum blossom flowers falling down from the tree, not just the petals and a few leaves, but the actual flowers -- whole. Figuring I could use my kodachis and practice my swordsmanship by slicing and cutting them up, I started to do so.

After about 20 minutes of hard training, I was worked up and felt that was good enough. 'It's probably around 3 PM...' I guessed. That's when I heard some loud, crazy-sounding laughing and burps and hiccups. 'What the fuck...? What's that coming from?' I turned my head to where the sound was coming from, it seemed like it was coming down the side of the wide hill. The sound became more clearer, so I could hear some clinking of glass noises, and slurred voices.

"Eh heh heh *burp* heh..." (Man 1)

"Sh-sh-sho, uhm.. like I was sayin'..." A really large burp came out. "Wha... whatcha wanna do now?" (Man 2)

"I-I-I... I dunno... Wha you wanna do, eh?" (Man 1)

"Drink some mo shake'." (Man 2)

"Aye, aye, aye... I'm pretty tired... I kinda wanna go 'n just go to sleep... or maybe just go 'n vom-vom-vomit..." He made a gross sound like he was about to regurgitate, but there was no splattering sound, so he probably kept it in. (Man 3)

"Sh-shame here. Who wanna do dat?" There was a deep growling sound and burp. (Man 1)

By now, I could fully see who they were and what they were doing, however, they probably couldn't see me. Wearing pretty poor-in-condition clothe and cheap sandals, they weren't ninja. Also, obviously, they were drinking and 2 out of the 3 had bottles of sake in their hand. They were extremely drunk because they all then suddenly bursted-out laughing crazily. 'Holy crap! They really are drunk!!' I thought. Knowing that sometimes drunk men did really, really stupid stuff, I decided to keep my guard on (which means to be aware of them and watch their movements or whatever).

As expected, they were walking up the plum blossom tree's hill. When they saw me, they said something like, "Get off! This is our fuggin' hill..." and "Bitch!!" I ignored them, they were totally worthless. I would ignore them as long as they kept their filthy hands off of me, but one of the men touched me. He touched my shoulder, and I was pissed off the hook.

Instantaneously, I stabbed his hand with one of the kodachi, then used the other one in my free hand to sharpily slap him across the face. There was a very visible mark of where I had bitch-slapped him with my weapon. "Don't touch me, you filthy bastard!" I yelled. This kind of shocked the other 2 men and one said, "Oi, do you think you tough or somethin'?" The other one gulped the last of the sake in the deep-green colored bottle and said, "Wanna fight, lil' girl?" They had very ugly, drunk expressions on their faces that were painful just to look at.

'Ew-ew-ew!!!' I mentally shrieked in my head. I did not want to touch them. 'If I use my kodachi, I won't have to touch them! Easy.' Proud in my strength, I said, "Bring it on!"

Charging at me, the first man held the empty sake bottle with both hands, like a baseball bat. It would be easy to counter-attack him. The second man, however, took out 3 kunai and one shuriken. Totally not what I had expected. 'What the fuck? This guy knows ninja-techniques!?' I thought. If he knew basic ninja techniques, it wouldn't be hard to defeat them. But then again there was the small chance that he knew more than the basic ninja and just took out kunai and shuriken because he was underestimating me.

...

'UNDERESTIMATING ME!?' I instantly blew-up. 'THAT BITCH I'M GONNA TOTALLY KICK HIS ASS, THAT OLD FUCKFACE!!' So I used quick-movement, took out 5 shuriken and threw them at the drunk men. The guy with the bottle got hit, and fell to the ground. Like, didn't even try to doge the kunai I threw at him. He got hit with about 4 of them, probably because he couldn't even _see _them. The second guy, however, threw 2 kunai at the 2 shuriken aiming for him. 'Hmm, so he does now some techniques, drunk fuck. I can't believe he can aim that well even in his drunk state, either.'

So now it was just the drunk ninja and I, and it was silent. Still having one kunai and shuriken, he would be easy to take down! So I ran up to him and was just about to stab him with my kodachi when he suddenly, like, dropped his kunai and shuriken and fucking TELEPORTED away. 'What!?' I was shocked, seriously. Who _knew _such an old, fat (forgot to mention that), drunk guy could aim well and at the same time could teleport? He was behind me and and hit my arm. It didn't hurt much, but it was like he hit a nerve (or something like that), which made it a bit painful to move. Kind of like when you wake up in the morning from bad sleep and your backs and legs are all sore.

Raising my leg to counter that attack while his hand was still down, I was aiming for his face. That geezer would get what he deserved for hurting my arm. Then again, he somehow moved fast enough to top my kick. I was extremely good at Taijutsu, I might even be able to fight at par with Rock Lee. You know, that kid with the bowl-cut, tight green jumpsuit, sucks at ninjutsu and talks about youth all the time? He raised his leg to kick me behind the knee, so now I fell to the floor.

My leg was experiencing some serious freaking excruciating pain. It was like constipation in the leg! Well... more than that. It hurted like hell, to let you know! The man walked slowly up to me, and unexpectedly, he pulled out a knife! 'Shit! I'm in trouble...!' I thought. I needed a plan, and fast. Right then before I could devise one, he pulled the knife up and was about to stab me in the back (where the stomach would be located if I was on my back). I squeezed my eyes shut, hopefully it would be fast...

This is what went through my mind and was the only thing I could think of: 'Sasuke... Save me...'

**--**

**Mikazuki is not weak, okay? She just kind of underestimated HIM. That's all. Reviews, please! Be nice with critisizm, yeah? **


	3. Rape by Sasuke? Aww Hell NO!

Figuring that my death would come about now, my eyes were squeezed air-tight and my body tensed-up and shrunk back a bit. 'No!' I didn't want to die. It wasn't that I was afraid of death or anything, I'm not. It's just that it wasn't my time yet... Getting killed which equaled to dying was not on my agenda today! But to my surprise, nothing happened. Nope, I didn't feel any stab from a knife that pierced through my skin or anything.

...

Slowly opening my eyes a little bit, I looked to where the old man was once standing. He wasn't there. 'What?' I was confused, and I sat up so I was sitting on my butt and using my hands to hold my upper-half. That's when my eyes moved to the plum blossom tree. Near the tree, laying on the ground was that drunk man, which was clearly dead... And there standing in the shade of the tree was Sasuke! "Sasuke-kun!!" I said a bit loudly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" I said. 'He's worried about me? Sasuke is?'

"He didn't touch or hurt you?" he asked once again. He was standing in the shade of the tree, looking at me. On his face I could see a bit of concern, but it also seemed like he was almost trying to hide it.

Thinking before I responded, I thought about how he like hit my arm's nerve and kicked the back of my knee. He physically touched me... and hurted my arm. "Yeah, he did..." I quietly said.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled. "Where?" He started walking over to me, seeming pissed. He crouched down in front of me, so our eyes were leveled. "Well?"

"H-he hit my right arm's nerve... and roughly kicked the back of my left leg's knee..." I said. It was really nice to know that Sasuke cared about me and wasn't like "you're annoying" like he always did to Sakura. But he seemed more on the pissed-off side, so I wasn't sure if I should've been happy. Even though he was concerned about me, he was also pissed which wasn't good.

Grabbing my arm, he gently lifted it and lightly pushed on where the man had hit me. I'm guessing Sasuke was educated on pressure-points and stuff, otherwise he would've never gotten Sakura to be quiet at that time. "Ow!" I quietly hissed. It didn't hurt that bad, but it still hurt. "Hm," was all Sasuke had to say. Then, he lifted my left leg to probably check if the damage was really bad. Lifting it a bit _too _high, I was afraid he'd see my underwear through my shorts.

"Sasuke, I think that's too high..." I said.

"Well then, how else am I supposed to see the behind of your knee?" He smartly replied.

My face got a bit red anime-style. He was right, true. So he kept on lifting my leg and straightened my leg-out, because with my leg bended, he couldn't see behind my knee. Sasuke's face was pretty close, which made my uncomfortable :S "Sasuke... umm... that's close enough..." I tried to stop him. 'He doesn't need to see what color my underwear is, if that's what he's at!!!' I mentally thought. I secretly believed that inside every boy/man there was some (or a lot) of pervertedness.

Sasuke was soon finished looking and said, "Hmm... it's not that bad, but there's a pretty big bruise right there." He motioned to the back of my knee, and lightly pressed it, which made me almost scream. The pain was pretty bad. "You'll need to rest for a few days until you recover from the injuries." Obviously, he could see the pain I was going through. "We'll head back now, okay?" Sasuke said.

It hit me like a rocket to notice that Sasuke actually asked me what I wanted. Usually (remember the previous chapters) it was... "We're leaving", "Let's go", or something along those lines. But he was actually asking what I wanted, if I wanted to head back to the hide-out. Of course, I wanted to go, where else could we leave to? "Okay!" I had an unusual happiness in my voice, I guess it was because for once Sasuke wanted my opinion.

Trying to push off of my hands, I couldn't get up. The pain in around my leg was too much for me to handle. Sasuke, noticing this, turned around and offered a hand. Accepting it, I was pulled to my feet, and tried to walk, but I still couldn't! "Ow..." was what I said. "How am I supposed to get back now...?" I whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows for a second or two, then smirked while saying, "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"What?" I said.

Before I knew it, Sasuke had appeared beside me and scooped me up in his arms. Now I was in bridal-style, and it was embarrassing!

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "You don't need to --" My hands were kind of pushing against his shoulders and chest.

"Don't worry." I stopped pushing Sasuke and nodded.

It was kind of awkward but I was calm and serene. Like I had found peace. It was nice to be in Sasuke's arms... It felt really (and I mean really) good, the position I was in. I was about to fall asleep, and I couldn't resist. So I just layed my head on his shoulder slowly, hopefully he wouldn't notice.

Soon I woke-up, and I was slowly opening my eyes to see that Sasuke was laying me down on my bed. He didn't seem to know that I was awake, so I just closed my eyes again. Sasuke then leaned down and kissed me. It was a pretty normal kiss, not really telling me that he was desperate or anything. It was natural, filled with love. We've kissed before, remember? So I figured it was okay for me to make a move, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sasuke now knew I was awake, so I opened my eyes a bit to see that his expression still didn't change from his usual one.

He probably thought that it was a sign that he could go on, so he shifted a bit. Now Sasuke was on top of me, but he wasn't just laying on top of me. His legs were on the outside of my legs, and his hands were on the sides of my head. To be honest, I thought it was a pretty sexy position to be in. Hahahaha... ^/////^"

Now we were in a hot make-out session, and he was a good kisser. We were making out for a while now (my eyes were closed), when I felt a hand on my chest. My eyes instantly popped open and I backed my face up and said, "Stop!" He didn't really seem to care, and kind of went to kiss me again and slowly (like snail-speed slow) moved his hands on my chest again.

I was seriously pissed now. Did Sasuke think he could just have his way with me? Plus, I'm 12 years old. Do you think I want to get pregnant or lost my virginity at this age? Fuck no. Besides, he was going to far and he was putting more of his body weight on me. By this time I couldn't really move that much.

Well, I didn't want to be raped so I used all my strength and struggled to raise one of my legs and kicked him in the groin. Bam. He was off of me and on the cold, hard floor. Sitting up, I kind of leaned over to see Sasuke on the floor. (I kicked with my other good leg without the injury.)

His eyes were a sharingan red, but I couldn't really see any hatred or serious loathing of me. Maybe he seemed pissed off, but hey, it was his fault!

"Sasuke..." I was kind of nervous but it was right for me to kick him. "I don't hate you or anything... But you should've just stopped when I told you too...!" I slowly closed my eyes, I didn't really want to make eye-contact or anything to Sasuke...

I didn't hear a reply, and I seriously didn't know what to say now. The silence was so freaky and weird, it was unlike the usual ones we have when we didn't have anything else to say.

So, I just said, "I'm not sorry."

It just came out of my mouth. I don't know why I said it -- I just did. My eyes were kind of closed, but instead of just closing my eyes I also kind of turned my head to the side and lowered my head.

BAM!!!

I heard the loud booming sound of the door being slammed shut, and when I opened my eyes, Sasuke wasn't sitting on the floor anymore.

He left.

... And I was alone in the desolate, gloomy, cold and lonely room.


	4. Slutty Saseko? Oo

**I wonder what's going to happen now... hmm... **_**whistle **_

**-- -- **

I decided that I would go to sleep now, I didn't care what time it was right now. I started to get ready by brushing my teeth, changing into my pjs, brushing my hair so it wouldn't be a mess tomorrow morning... and that stuff.

By this time, I was sitting on my own bed with the covers on my legs. I started to think and register what had just happened...

'Sasuke and I were making out when he got too far and started touching my breasts... I told him to stop but he didn't so I kicked him in the groin where he got mad and left.' I stopped thinking for a while and sighed tiredly.

I quietly whispered to myself, "D... Did I do the wrong thing?"

Mentally answering myself, I knew that I did the right thing. I needed my privacy, but Sasuke clearly intruded it, so I had the right to protect myself! 'It's settled. I was right, and Sasuke was wrong.'

Happy that I answered my own problem and was sure of it, I got in position and laid down on my bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, and Sasuke would realize that he himself was wrong. But then again... Sasuke seemed like one of those guys that could somewhat hold a grudge. So I shouldn't have been expecting his mood to improve.

I shut myself up and peacefully went to sleep.

**:TOMORROW MORNING:**

I woke up like I usually do every morning. The pain from the fight a day ago (or something like that) was pretty dull thanks to the good sleep, but it wasn't entirely gone yet. Remembering Sasuke, I turned to his bed. He wasn't there though, kind of what I anticipated. Why the heck should I expect him to be there after what had happened yesterday?

"He sure can hold grudges..." I murmured.

Getting ready for the day (which I wasn't sure what I'd do), I changed into my ninja outfit. I was about to put on my ninja sandals when I noticed how filthy they were. 'Disgusting...' I thought.

'Since I don't have anything to do today, I guess I'll just go shopping!' I happily thought. I wore the sandals anyway, and walked to the village that was the closest. Going shopping would hopefully keep my mind off of Sasuke.

At the village, it was chock-full of rushing people, loud voices, wonderful smells, and chatting people. I read a sign that said "FEMININE NINJA NEEDS HERE!" so I went there. Inside, I saw cute ninja outfits for females, weapons that were no different from ones sold at any other ninja store, and -- what I needed right now -- ninja shoes!

In the shoes isle, I scanned all the shoes there. There were flats that were the ones I had, and black ninja boots that had high heels. (Kind of like the high heels Sakura wears in Shippuuden except the heels are pointier and sharper, but you can balance in them just as well.)

I bought the black ninja boots just because they seemed more better-looking, and when I tried them on they fit perfectly and were very comfortable. So I dumped my old shoes at the small trash can that was outside, and wore my new shoes back to the hide-out.

I was now walking down the undergroud staircase. Almost to the floor and down the stairs, I heard an unfamiliar girly voice.

"A-ha-ha-ha! Sasuke-kun, you're so..." The voice seemed happy and was giggling.

I started to compute the possibilities of this female. I knew that there were a lot of other members under Orochimaru, and some of them female. Well, most of them were males, but there were a few like Tayuya and stuff. I knew most of them (don't ask) by their voices, and I didn't recognize this one. It was probably a new membre or something... Stopping walking down the stairs, I started to listen some more.

"I'm so..." It was Sasuke's voice.

"He-he-he..." The female voice devilishly giggled. I could hear a sound that sounded like licking of lips and smacking them together. "You're so..." More smacking of lips and licking. "Sexy and irresistible!"

I heard a thud.

The mystery and suspense of who this girl was was killing me. So I stepped out into the light where the lit torches would reach me. I looked at them. A girl was on top of Sasuke, who was on the ground. The girl was probably the girl who was hitting on Sasuke, which was no surprise.

Sasuke was a really attractive guy, after all.

They were in the same position Sasuke and I were in a day ago. Except the girl was on top of him.

The girl didn't notice me until a few seconds later, and I looked at her expression. Her eye lids were half way open, and she had a very mischievous look in her eyes. Her lips were in a form of almost a slight, girly smirk that told me if I hadn't interrupted, she would've tried to do something really perverted.

The girl turned her face to me, and I could fully see what she looked like. This girl had super-long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt and a thin, black jacket over it. You could almost see her tits but they covered enough, and you could see her cleavage line. She was wearing shorts (I mean SHORT shorts ._.) and pink ninja sandals.

Sasuke didn't seem to really care, but he just kind of pushed her off of him.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" She childly tilted her head to one side, then she got up from all 4's to where she was now standing. Sasuke started to walk away calmly and said, "See you then, Saseko." Right before he disappeared into a dark corridor, he looked at me with a cold glare. I tried to ignore it.

'Saseko? No way... That means whore. - o-".' I mentally told myself.

"Sasuke-kun... Thank you~!" She smiled happily and put her hands together into an Earth seal and started to gently swing them even though he was already gone. "Heehee! It might be Saseki in reality, but for you, it's 'saseko', since I'm your whore!"

'WHAT DA' FUCK!?' I mentally screamed in my head. 'W-whore? That's gross... This girl is so vulgar and dresses so slutty...'

"What?" I said loudly. Obviously my voice showed that I was surprised.

"Hm?" She replied. "Didn't you hear the first time?" She kind of had this expression where it seemed as if she hated me or something, like she was trying to intimidate me. "I'm Sasuke's whore. I do whatever Sasuke wants me to do. _Anything_."

"Did Sasuke already confirm that you're his slut?" I shot back. 'Surely this girl can't think that being a guy's sex slave is good, can she?'

"Hn. What do _you _care? You're a worthless bitch either way. Sasuke doesn't need you, and he doesn't care about you. You're of no use to him. At least _I _am." She smirked. Saseki tilted her head slightly to the side and put one of her hands on her hips, and the other arm was hanging.

"Worthless? Bitch? I'm not a bitch, and definitely not worthless. You're pathetic. You probably work on the friggin' curb fucking 55 year-old, wrinkly, lonely men. I pity you." I insulted. If this skank thought she was better than me, boy oh boy was she wrong!

Saseki glared and gave me a 'tch!' "I'm not a prostitute, anyways."

"Heh. I guess blondes are really dumb." I shrugged my shoulders calmly.

**Author's Note: That comment about blondes being really dumb is not real and literally meant. I just needed something to fill in that empty slot for Mikazuki to say back. I actually knew a really smart blonde in real life, so yeah.**

Saseki whipped her head to the side with her hand still on her hip and the other arm still down. "Whatever. I don't care, I'm not stupid you bitch." Now she turned her head to me, smiling and her eyes shining with pride and hatred at the same time. "Besides, I need to go find Sasuke-kun... After all, he did say he'd see me, didn't he? Didn't you hear him..."

"Mikazuki. Mikazuki Maoi." I hissed.

"I don't give a fuck about what your name is."

"Neither do I. Why would I want to be friends with the local prostitute?"

"Yeah, whatever." She waved the other hand that wasn't on her hip around as if shooing me away. "Well, you heard him, didn't you?" When Saseki asked that, her voice didn't seem that angry or anything, so I answered.

"Yeah... why?"

"Why? Well duh, I'm going to go find him. He said he'd see me later, so it's only natural I'd go see him." Saseki smirked. She thinks that she's better than me just because she and Sasuke have some random, unknown relationship status with each other.

"Okay... Sure, I know that..." I needed to grasp my words. "But who cares if you see him or not. If you do, you do. If you don't, you don't. Nothing is going to happen between you two."

"Oh really? How do _you _know? Besides, you are just saying that because you wish you were me."

"Fuck off, I do NOT wish I were you." I angrily growled.

"Well, you don't care what I'm going to do to Sasuke when I find him, but I'll tell you anyways."

I didn't reply because I really had nothing to say, and I was actually kind of curious as to what she'd do when she got her hands on him.

"..." She started to continue after a pause. "I'm going to sex him up!"

Saseki evilly smirked, and her eyes were kind of like horizontal slits. "Heeheehee... A-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're speechless, aren't you? Well then, bye ~! I'm going to go and please _my master_."

"WHAT. EVER. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO 'SEX HIM UP' YOU WHORE!!!" I yelled.

But Saseki already left to find Sasuke.

"Bitch..." I grinded my teeth and went back to my room. I was going to sit there and think for a while. It seems like my room is the best place for me to think. So I usually go there.

Back at my room, I didn't find Sasuke there, to my disappointment. I knew that he probably still had a grudge over me for what I did, but still... it's only natural, right? He should've forgiven me by now, but it seems like he still doesn't. I fell asleep, into a short nap (like 4 hours???). It was a good nap, and I was comfortable until I heard weird sounds which woke me up.

SLAP! SLAP!

I woke up and started to walk where I heard the sounds. I had to walk through a long corridor to the last room at the end of the hall which I heard slapping noises. I slowly opened the door, like a real ninja would've done instead of just barging in like Naruto usually does :S. I peered in and I saw Sasuke laying on a bed and... Saseki

Saseki wasn't on the bed with Sasuke (thank God - o-") but she was standing in front of it. She had a black belt in her hand and had taken off her thin black jacket, which showed she was wearing only fishnets, and NO bra underneath. I also instantly noticed instead of pink ninja sandals, she wore black high heels and her blonde hair was put in 2 ponytails (like Miku Hatsune). She started to gently slap the belt on her other, empty hand.

Sasuke didn't seem to be awake, but that didn't stop Saseki doing what she probably planned to do. She smirked, walked over to the bed and leaned over. Slowly, she started to get on the bed as it creaked and squeaked. Now that she was on the bed, she layed on Sasuke's chest and stayed there for a while.

I started to think. Why the hell is she laying on Sasuke's chest not doing shit? I was starting to get bored after 10 minutes of nothing. I thought she said that she would 'sex him up', well, I guess the whore didn't really mean it after all. Starting to silently sigh, I decided to wait, anyway.

That's when Saseki got up and crawled on Sasuke, so she was laying on top of him. This made me slightly mad, since I still do kinda have a crush on Sasuke. 'Bitch!!!!! I'm gonna kill her!' I've had crushes before -- Of course I've had -- and they were all small, pathetic ones. But Sasuke... he... he was kind of special to me. Kind of like... It's hard to explain, so I'm not even going to bother explaining.

Laying on Sasuke's chest, she started to make circles on his chest with her right pointer finger, and her other arm was beside Sasuke's head. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"... Saseki?" Sasuke was FINALLY awake.

**Author: He sure can sleep - o-"**

Saseki smiled happily and kind of got up a bit so she wasn't exactly horizontal. "Ah!" She wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck and put her face closer to his neck, squeezing tightly. "You're awake! I was waiting..." She smirked again.

"Waiting? For what?" Sasuke emotionally asked.

"Hee!" Saseki did a backflip off the bed so she landed in front of it on the floor, in a perfect ballerina-stance. "Look!" Then she got in a pose where her left leg was on the ground and straight, while her right leg was bended and touching her left leg. Her face was turned to the left, so Sasuke could see her face. Her right hand was on her hip, and her left arm was behind her and straight. Her expression was an almost innocent-looking smile and a wink from her left blue eye.

"Hn." Sasuke barely smiled and added one more thing: "Cute."

Saseki then stopped the cute pose and she got in the chibi-style. She started to cutely pout (like in the way they do for anime and manga) and her mouth was in the shape of a '3' and her eyes were similar to -_-". "Sasuke-kuuuun. Cute? Eh? Why cute?"

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything this time.

Saseki turned her face so Sasuke couldn't see it. She seriously sighed in a pissed-off tone and mumbled, "Ugh, dammit. It's going to harder than I fuckin' anticipated. Shit." Then, she automatically turned to the left to look at Sasuke, and she cutely, innocently smiled again and giggled. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. You've been waiting for a while now."

'Dude... is she bipolar? Split-personality? O_o' I mentally thought. 'Hmm.. she was probably aiming for 'sexy' or 'hot. She is such a ho.'

Saseki then just stood there when she jumped on his chest, and said, "Let's make out!" Saseki smiled and grabbed Sasuke's wrists and put them above his head, and started to lean into Sasuke's face. Her lips were puckered-up, ready for a smooch.

'! She better not!' I know that saying this would make me seem like a obsessive Sasuke fangirl, like Sakura Haruno but... 'Sasuke is mine! And hell to da' NO if Saseki was going to make-out with him!' Still, trying to remain my cool, I decided to watch for a little bit more until, like, the last moment when Saseki was about to touch Sasuke's lips. Then I'd jump out and claw that bitch's face.

Right when Saseki's lips were gonna touch Sasuke's, Sasuke broke Saseki's hold and got up, making Saseki fall over to one side of the bed. Sasuke, sitting on the bed now, said, "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun... you're so dense!" She made '3' lips again. "I was trying to kiss you, obviously!" She pouted again.

"Why don't you kiss some other boy? There are a lot in the villages nearby here." Sasuke monotonely replied.

"W-well... Sasuke-kun... I've never kissed a boy before..." Saseki's face blushed-up. "A-a-and, I want my first kiss to be... You, Sasuke."

'Oh wow! I didn't realize she never had a first kiss! But is she a virgin? Or is she a virgin and didn't even have her first kiss? Still, it's hard to believe from the way she acts. She's too bold and flirtatious, anyway.' I thought.

"I see. So you want your first kiss to be with me."

"Yeah."

There was a retarded silence.

"... So... can I kiss you?"

"Maybe." Sasuke calmly said.

'You have GOT to be shitting me! I can't believe Sasuke said 'maybe' to that whore!! WTF!?'

Saseki smiled again and her eyes turned into those lust-filled looking eyes (the way they do in anime). She crawled on Sasuke and her face was really close to Sasuke's face. "Tell me if you want me to stop..." She closed her eyes and was preparing for the kiss when her left hand slowly reached for... Sasuke's crotch.

**Author: I know, whatta' ho.**

'No way! She's reaching for his crotch? I've made out with Sasuke and he tries to touch my boob but I've never, ever, ever, ever tried to touch Sasuke's you-know-what!' My eyes widened as became more intent to what was happening. I was so into it and I lost balance and I fell into the room! Almost landing face-first, I was alive still and I didn't embarrass the hell out of myself.

At about the same time I fell into the room, Sasuke said sternly, "Stop!" and slapped Saseki's left hand away. Sasuke also used his right hand to shove Saseki off of him. I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me, and Saseki glaring at me.

"Mikazuki," was all Sasuke had to say, again.

"Sasuke..." I was intimidated again, not knowing quite why. Finally knowing what I had to say, I gathered up all my courage. "Sasuke. Please come to my -- well, _our _-- room. I need to... talk about something with you..." Almost instinctively, I turned my head the other way, and used my left arm to wrap my right arm that was down. It was this thing I BARELY did (and what I did instinctively) when I was extremely nervous and tense.

"Okay, Mikazuki." He nodded and was about to get off the bed. Probably leaving.

Not caring that Sasuke was in the room, Saseki started yelling and stuff. "Damn! You bitch! Why the hell did you have to interrupt!? Are you, like, stalking Sasuke and I? He's MINE and you need to get a God damn life!" Her face was pissed off as hell and her hair was a mess. She was shaking her head and stomping her feet.

As people, and guys usually do like any other person, they stop and watch fist-fights and fiesty arguments from a distance. This is what Sasuke did, he stopped, leaned against one of the cold walls and started to look at us. I thought of this as a time to show Sasuke I wasn't afraid of this whore, and that I was the boss of Saseki & was way better than her. Plus, if Sasuke thought of this argument as a test of our affection for Sasuke -- it would work out fine.

"Don't," I mimicked her and stomped my feet and shaked my head back and forth like a retard she was. "You look like a retarded, high whore who sniffs bricks. I actually HAVE a life."

"Bitch, you don't know who you're fucking with --" Saseki was stopped short.

"WHORE! I'm not a bitch, and I'm sick of having these pathetic, pointless arguments since you're a dumb bitch who can't compute what people say. I'm going to settle this once and for all, we're going to have a battle. A fight. It's going to be a battle to the death, and last one standing is the strongest."

"Hmph! Piece of cake. I'll fight you tomorrow, fuckface." Saseki smirked evilly and sluttily strolled out of the room, not before she winked at Sasuke and blew him a kiss. "I'll defeat this whore, Sasuke-kun..." She smiled gently. Sasuke only replied with a glare that was filled with hate and disgust, and Saseki had a face of hurt as she walked out.

I smiled and walked back to my room to have the talk with Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5?

**Mikazuki's agenda: **

**1. Converse and negotiate with Sasuke.**

**2. Kick that son of a bitch's slut: Saseki. **

**3. ... Not much.**

**-- -- **

Even though we left and arrived at the room around the same time, I didn't say a word to Sasuke until we were fully in the room. In there, I sat on my bed, smoothed-out the wrinkles on my shirt and said, "Sasuke."

"Hn," seemed like Sasuke's lazy-way of saying "Yeah I know you're alive" or "What."

I wasn't as nervous as I used to be, because I knew it was either now or never to tell Sasuke he needed to get over the fact that I didn't let him grope the crap out of my boobs and that he was WRONG, and I was right.

"Look," I said in a natural tone.

Sasuke was laying sideways on his bed, with his elbow propped up and his head on his hand (that was propped up). He didn't look away from the ground. He must've been really bored.

"Sasuke. Look at me. Now." I said in a much bolder, demanding voice.

That got Sasuke's attention, and he kind of lazily shifted his eyes to me.

"Sasuke, if you're mad about that time you were trying to touch my boobs... It's your fault. You should've stopped when I told you. So yeah. Either get over it or keep on holding a stupid grudge over something that was your fault." I felt brave, I should've, anyway.

Surprisingly, Sasuke gave me an odd-looking smile and said, "Okay..." He stretched and sighed.

There was silence for about a few seconds. "So we're good?" I said.

"Sure, why not."

I nodded, besides I didn't like holding a grudge -- specifically against Sasuke. I was done having my conversation with Sasuke when I remembered that I was fighting Saseki tomorrow. She didn't seem all that tough or strong, so it would be easy to take that bitch to da' ground! But I decided to be on the safe-side anyway (I didn't want to get humiliated) and started to leave to train.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and said, "Where are you going? Training?"

My eyes kinda widened a bit, and I turned my head a bit and said, "Yeah. For tomorrow."

"I thought so. Well, I could train with you." He said.

"Are you sure?" I was suspicious -- a bit. After confronting him, he decides to be all nice and stuff. Why?

Sasuke probably saw the uneasiness in me and quickly added, "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything perverted again. Relax. Plus, I never really liked Saseki, anyway. She's just a whore. I like you better."

I blushed-up. It was nice to know he liked me better, I'd smack Sasuke across the face if he were to say he liked Sasek-_o_ better. It's amazing how fast Sasuke's attitude can change from a cold, cruel demeanor to the usual friendly, caring one he had for me. I smiled, this time for Sasuke to see. My eyes were semi-open, in the kind of way it seems like you're gazing. "Thanks..." I walked over so I was in front of him, used both of my hands, held his face and layed the most gentle, soft kiss on his lips. After that, I smiled again and started to leave. "Let's go."

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile and we left for training.

**:Fast-Forward the Training a Bit:**

I was panting, but it was worth it. Sasuke had been observing me for a while and said that he could teach me an amazing jutsu. It was a glass dragon jutsu. It was where I focused my chakra anywhere within my eyesight and a glass dragon quickly appeared. It could reflect light, water, and electricity. It was weak to only fire and ground, but even so, it was pretty sturdy and could endure a lot! They had fast speed, and shot out an icy-cold beam to watery gel-like squirt (very strong squirt) at foes from over MY eyesight (I got good eyesight, lemme tell ya).

Practicing at creating another few glass dragon, I focused my chakra and made one! Now, I was trying to control it. I tried moving my hands or manipulating my chakra (that is made-up of the dragon), but it didn't really work... Then, I thought, 'Damn! Why won't if friggin' work! I wish it would just fucking destroy or fly! DAMMIT!' All of a sudden, I was disturbed from my thoughts by faint sounds of flapping. They were almost impossible to hear. I turned to see my glass dragon slowly flap it's way to the sky. With one large flap, it soared into the sky like a falcon shooting up in the air.

Turns-out, I wish, or want my dragon to move or do something, and it does it itself.

I wanted it to destroy 1 of the large trees around me, and it opened it's large jaw and let out a stream of water, which sharply blasted through the tree trunks, slicing them apart and making them fall. After a few practice runs, I was ready to go and was totally confident I wouldn't lose to that arrogant bitch.

I was ready to kick her ass!

**:Fast-forward to Tomorrow:**

We were standing in the middle of a (random) forest, Saseki in front of me, looking like she was so sure she was going to defeat me. In hell, maybe.

She was wearing what she usually wears, except her hair was in a neat little bun. Was she afraid that I'd grab her shitty hair and leave her bald? Pathetic. If she was a real ninja, she wouldn't need to worry about it because her skills would be sharp as heck.

But, no, this was Saseki we were talking about. The whore who wanted to fuck Sasuke. As long as I'm alive, there would be no way she'd get laid by Sasuke.

My hair, however, was the same it had always been, brown hair at shoulder-length. But it grew a bit and it was now about 1 1/2 in past my shoulders. I would still win, grabbing hair is retarded in a real ninja battle, and I didn't believe in it.

Sasuke was standing near one of the trees and said, "Well, what are you girls waiting for? Fight."

I smirked and got into position (there's not really a position she has, lol). I then disappeared and appeared on a tree limb. I was crouching, and scanning the thick growth of trees, trying to spot Saseki. Out of no where, there was an ominous wind, which I took as a bad omen. I believe in omens, just to let ya know. Figuring she was around somewhere, my eyes quickly swifted through the surroundings.

Weird. It almost seemed like the trees, ground, grass, leaves and sky were distorted. Kind of when you look at the world through the flames of a virgorously burning fire. Suddenly, it all turned. Like an ice cream churn, it was all swirly and the colors were mixed and combined. I felt even myself being dizzy, sick, and not sure-footed like I usually was. I grabbed for the trunk of the tree with my right hand to help me stand up, but instead I fell to the right, falling about 50 feet to the ground. But get this, I never reached it. I was elevated, not falling, suspended in the air -- time -- for a while.

It finally hit me that I was in genjutsu.

**Author's Note: Just for my convenience, when Mikazuki or whoever is thinking, it will be in **_**italics **_**for now on. Sorry if it's THAT hard of a transition, but you've seen it around Fanfiction, right? You. Will. Live. You better.**

_Damn! Fuck, how am I going to get out of this? _I felt like vomitting.

I tried to dispel it, but it had been a while since the last time I practiced dispelling genjutsu and genjutsu itself. I tried, putting my hand into the seal, focusing as hard as I could. Around the 2nd time I tried, it still didn't work. I opened my eyes to see the strange, awkward land, which was twisted and pulled into various random ways.

Trying the 3rd time -- my hardest -- I finally dispelled the stupid genjutsu.

The geography was normal, the trees weren't looking like short, stubby broccoli. The skies weren't looking like the bumpy blue moon ice cream I eat on hot Sundays. The ground wasn't swirled, turned and churned like mud a small child plays in. The dizziness quickly dissipated, and I regained proper footing.

I was also pissed off now!

I couldn't believe that Saseki got me in her stupid genjutsu! I was sure that I'd attack first and beat her ass! But she managed to capture me in her genjutsu first, before I could even act or detect it? Am I that weak?

That was when I saw her small figure about 30 feet away, half of her body concealed by the trunk of the tree, while half of it was clearly visible. I quickly got out 2 kunai and 3 shuuriken. Aiming, I threw 2 of the kunai, and, expectedly, Saseki jumped into the air which I flung 3 of the shuuriken at her. Kunai were thrown straight, while shuuriken were kind of like boomerrangs. You could throw them and they'd curve depending on how you dispatch them. Properly done, and you could kill a deer with a shuuriken or two.

A shuuriken pierced her side, a few inches under her armpit and leg (near her thigh). She was an unlucky whore. The armpit and thighs had tender meat and skin, so it was super easy for the shuuriken to sharply cut through her flesh. I smirked, and quickly moved (so it looked like a teleportation) behind Saseki with fast speed.

I could move almost faster than any ninja I knew (minus Hokage, Kakashi, etc.) when I tried. However, only for a limited amount of time. It was basically like teleportation. I had the ability to move extremely fast for about 10 minutes. At first it was for about 30 seconds, but after practicing, I lengthened the time by a great deal.

Behind Saseki in mid-air, I raised my right leg and brought it directly between her neck and shoulder, my heel slamming right there. (She's really flexible, because it sounds like she's doing a split in air, right?) She was too slow to counter the attack or possibly move out of the way, not with the injuried I inflicted. Saseki screamed with her scratchy voice and drastically dropped and fell to the ground. It seemed fake, so I kept my distance at about 5 feet.

She laid on the dirt ground, on her stomach, her face facing the other way, so I couldn't see it. Her legs were straight, and her arms were by her side, just laying there. Like a goose shot from the sky, motionless and looking cold and totally dead from a distance. Not sure if she was alive or not (not that I really cared about the slut), I said, "You need to know where your place is. I'm stronger than you, so I'm at a higher rank..." I paused for a second and said sharply, "Sasuke will NEVER be yours."

I didn't really have much to say, so I turned around and moved toward where Sasuke was, standing near one of the tree's trunks.

That was when I felt the ominous wind again.

I recognized it now as a signal for one of Saseki's genjutsus, I'm a fast learner. I spun around to see she had a bloody gross nose, one bluish eye closed, her limp leg sprawled on the floor. Her other good eye was bloodshot, looking like a drunken man who had a hang-over and wasn't able to recooperate the next morning. Her neat tidy little bun was now untidy and not neat -- the hairnet had partly broken so her hair was pouring out of one side, the roots becoming a dark brown from the dirt on the ground, her hair was in a messy jumble. Her hand was in a genjutsu symbol, while her other leg was also limp. My 2 shuuriken made it so that her two limbs were useless. I'd soon cut them off for her.

She was looking dead at me, kind of like Ino's technique. Ino was weak and retarded, but I guess I'll just say that she's maybe a bit better than Saseki for at least trying to be a ninja. Ino was a bit knowledgeable. Saseki was the freaking whore around this place! She probably already lost her damn virginity. It's to be expected of the local prostitute, right?

Knowing this, I moved out of Saseki's sight of range, and I no longer felt the lingering eyesight of hers and the creepy ominous breeze. When I looked back, she was still on the ground. Instead of scanning the trunks and ground for me, she was crawling over to Sasuke! He was about 15 feet away.

"S-Sasuke...!" She was smiling sweetly for the first time, like a poor mother trying to get back a kidnapped son or daughter. It was a kind of pure, loving want she had as her expression. I almost sincerely felt bad for her for the first time. Maybe she finally understood that she was losing -- did she think the consequence for losing to me was death?

Sasuke just looked at Saseki, he was emotionless. Since I knew Sasuke very well, I could usually decipher his feelings and what he was thinking, but it was unusually hard to figure out what he was thinking now. It was weird.

"Sasuke! S-Save me...!" She was using her good hand to slowly, ever so slowly, pull herself to Sasuke. She was using her good leg (well, it wasn't really all that good, since she fell from the sky -- practically) to steer which way she was going and give her crawling a bit more of a 'boost.' "Help..."

It was a weird, awkward moment. Like, I was unsure of what I should do. Kill Saseki then and there or just watch and go easy on her? Which one. I decided to go with the 2nd one, just because my curiousity got the best of me, like it usually did, anyway.

Saseki was now about at the foot of Sasuke, and was gripping onto his legs. "Sasuke...!!!"

"Hm?" Sasuke responded in a questioning tone.

"D-Do you... l-love... me?" She said this as her closed, damaged eye leaked blood, dripping down from her closed eye lid.

Watching this made me think of a very dramatic play between two battling lovers. Strange.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"W-well?" Saseki managed to utter it out.

"No." Sasuke flat-out stated.

Saseki's eyes were wide now, which reminded me of Sakura's eyes when Sasuke rudely replied to one of her questions without trying to be the least bit considerate. She gripped Sasuke's legs, looked down (so there was that black anime-shading where her eyes would be) for a few seconds.

Silence.

Awkward, awkward silence.

I almost pissed myself because the silence was so friggin' weird. (JUST KIDDING!)

Anyway ~ Saseki lifted her head only a little bit, so I could see her mouth and some of her nose. Her lips were twisted into this sneer -- almost, and her nose was turned up a bit, like how it naturally does if you move your mouth really high or smile weirdly.

"Sasuke... Do you really not love me...? I do... But still... you don't return your love, do you...?" It was said slowly, too kind of emphasize the fact that Saseki was _so _shocked that Sasuke didn't love her back. I mean, seriously?

"Yes. I do not return your feelings of love. Your infatuation with me." Sasuke plainly replied.

Saseki then gripped Sasuke's legs harder than ever, probably enough to make him bleed or go through his epidermis. Out of no where, Saseki started to laugh like a maniac. She just laughed and laughed crazily, like a crackhead who needed their meth/cocaine/marijuana ASAP or pills.

This kind of scared and shocked me. Saseki was really bipolar I guess... or...

Saseki then shot her head up, it was creepy and unnatural-looking because she was at the base of Sasuke, at his feet, so she was looking directly at him, which would mean she would have to turn her head in a ghastly way.

"FINE!" Saseki screamed.

Sasuke's expression didn't change much, expect maybe his eyes slightly widened.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE ME! I'M NOT FORCING YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO! BUT I WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE **MY **LOVER! I WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU -- ALWAYS!" Her grip on Sasuke's leg was tightening so much, her hand was a white, and there was a noticeable pinkish-red color on Sasuke's leg. Probably blood. "SO, SO SASUKE --"

Saseki was cut-short because, shockingly, Sasuke moved his left foot and kicked Saseki's hand strongly so it lost its grip. Saseki dropped both of her hands and shot her eyes at Sasuke's. "WHY?" She was still in a frenzy.

"Because you're insane."

"NO! NO I'M NOT! I LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I DEEPLY CARE FOR YOU! SO... SO...!" Saseki was panting now, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking like she was about to be exorcised by a priest.

Rapidly, strange zigzagging and swiveling lines of blackish purple started to consume her body.

_Curse mark! _

Even though I was with Orochimaru, well, in his hide-out, I didn't have that rapist's self-designed symbol on me. Thank God.

Saseki started to show more of her real 2nd staged curse mark form and she grew long, long fingernails. Her eyelashes were longer and thicker, her eyes became a greyish baby blue, her hair was now a dull blonde and more spiky, her skin was a brownish tone, and 2 deer-like horns protruded from the top of her head. One of the biggest things I noticed about her transformation was that she also had razor-blades (like moon-shaped black blades) that were ordered and connected to form WINGS on her back! FRIGGIN' WINGS!! LUCKY BITCH T^T Saseki's wounds also had healed by now, and there were just zig-zagging scars taking place of the injuries. Her eye, however, was closed, and had a X sign etched on top of it -- strange.

"Sasuke!" I yelled to him. "Watch-out! Her curse-mark!"

"Yeah," Sasuke nonchalantly replied as he jumped out of the way, away from Saseki. Naturally, Sasuke was quite arrogant and had a really high self-esteem. Obviously, he was sure of himself (like always). However, since he didn't have mangekyou sharingan (not yet) there wouldn't really be any way for Sasuke to defeat Saseki without physically hurting her... Which would be a problem because since guys aren't supposed to hit girls, how else was he supposed to do it? Make it seem like it was an accidental death or maybe that Saseki accidently killed herself?

Saseki gripped the ground again with her hands, so her palms were full of dirt. She then stood up. I guess her internal wounds were healed, too. As she spoke, her voice seemed to have more of a mature, seductive and even a hint of manliness in it. Amazingly, too, she managed to collect her emotions and was calm. "Sasuke..." She closed her eyes for about 3 seconds and re-opened them. "I've now accepted the fact that you don't love me. But... even so, you're quite a man... That time when you and I were alone and I was going for your crotch, you didn't take advantage of my infatuation and naiveness. However, you have to admit I'm quite sexy..."

Sasuke just raised an eye brow questioningly. Like what?

Saseki took her left hand, put it on her hips, leaned to the side, and took her right hand and used her pointer-finger to swiftly cut the collar of her upper clothe so it was now in a deep V-shape cut. Now Sasuke (and I) could easily see her cleavage line. As she did this her wings flapped, almost on instinct, in 2 bird-like flaps.

_Whore!! Trying to seduce Sasuke!? Bitch!! You lied! You aren't fucking over him, you damned slut! _What a liar.

Saseki stood there for a bit, in that same pose. "Well, Sasuke? What do you think? I have quite the mature, sexy body, don't you think?" She smirked.

"Mature," Sasuke monotonely replied. Even though it was emotionless, obviously he was questioning her words.

Saseki snarled a bit and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Yes. Sasuke, I have a mature body." She snapped her body to the other side so she was leaning on the other leg and glared at me for a second. "Wouldn't you agree, Mikazuki-_chan?_"

I opened mouth to cuss her out bu -- "You don't have to reply, Mikazuki." Sasuke interrupted.

"I want to know exactly what Mika-whore thinks!" She yelled to Sasuke. Her blade-wings flapped angrily and the blades kind of extended and unfolded a bit. Her wings were quite similar to a cat's claws, they seemed to be able to retract like such a cat would be able to do.

"No. I will answer for you." Sasuke said.

Saseki raised an eyebrow slightly. "Eh?"

"Mikazuki's body is much more matured than you, and beside, having an attractive body doesn't mean you are 'sexy.' Having an appealing nature and personality is also quite important, _Saseko._" Sasuke smirked knowing that she had her.

Saseki screamed in rage. "Sasuke! Do you really care about this pathetic wench this much!?" She then blasted into the sky and grabbed 3 shuurikens and held them like she was about to throw them. "UGH!!!"

"No, Saseki..." Sasuke said in a very mysterious voice. "I love her."

My eyes widened by a great deal. _He loves me? Sasuke... really... loves me? _It was a very mystical, magical, heart-touching moment (heh heh at least for me). Not so much for Saseki... Ha ha ha. Tears almost built-up and were about to waterfall down my cheeks.

Just then, Saseki said in a angry voice, "Hmph! Then I guess I'll just go and kill Mika-whore! That way, no one will stand between us!" She seemed to be totally deranged and mentally insane now. Like, she didn't even care. "Hahahahahah!"

It was like last time.

I decided that since Sasuke really said those words and it seemed like he really meant them, too, I was going to fight Saseki and defeat her slutty ass for once! "Sasuke, I'll fight her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!" How could I NOT be prepared?

Saseki threw the shuuriken at me, which I easily dodged. Usually, when the cursed people under-go transformation, the curse-mark gives them some super-ability like super strength or super speed. Right now, I couldn't detect anything -- strange.

Saseki, being fully open, gave me the chance to take out 5 kunai. I sharply flung them at her, but the razor wings folded over her, protecting her from the knives. This was somewhat expected. I then ran through the thick lush forest, jumping from one branch to another. I heard a swish of air and I jumped to the tree trunk about 3 feet away from me at my right, dodging razors she threw that were disembled from her wings. I turned my body in mid air so my feet landed on the tree trunk (so now I'm horizontal) and kicked off with my toned legs so stronly feet-indentations were left tattoed in the bark. While I rocketed off the tree, I took out 3 more kunai and threw them.

She was unharmed, somehow. Her wings didn't guard her, either. I just watched as my 3 kunai just flied past -- no -- it looked like they went right through her.

Saseki cackled wickedly as she flung her head back, and swifted through the leafy trees, saying, "Mika-_zuuuuki_! You can hide, but you can't run away from me!"

**-- -- **

**What is gonna happen? Guess, guess, guess! :0 I don't think I'm going to title this chapter -- no, probably not. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Saseki's Curse-Mark Ability! It's mega-awesome joo! xD Hardy har har :P **


End file.
